<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【晗芳】无为 by nknndm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711186">【晗芳】无为</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nknndm/pseuds/nknndm'>nknndm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nknndm/pseuds/nknndm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>晗芳, 郭霄汉/孙九芳</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【晗芳】无为</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>#01</p><p> </p><p><br/>晕晕乎乎被郭霄汉吻上的时候，孙九芳又不禁在内心抱怨起这副金丝眼镜，确实很衬他，可惜就是太碍事了，接吻时硌在脸上的感觉让人忍不住想翻白眼。<br/> </p><p>“有你这样接吻的吗？”感受到怀里人的不专心，郭霄汉拉开了一点距离，借着窗外投来的灯光扒开孙九芳试图打开玄关照明的手，直接半抱着人撞进了卧室。<br/> </p><p>被子里是熟悉的洗衣粉和隐约太阳晒过的味道，孙九芳熟练地摸到床头的台灯按钮，“啪嗒”一声，对方的面容便清晰地映入了眼里。<br/> </p><p>半撑在他身上的男人腾出来左手，握住了他在他鬓角轻抚的手指，“不要继续吗？”被情欲晕染的声音从干净清亮变得沙哑又温柔。“还是你不想？我不会逼你。”<br/> </p><p>“我不想还让你亲我我有病吧，我开灯看你两眼还不行了？难不成这还要付钱？”改不了死鸭子嘴硬的老毛病让他总是话出了口才后悔没有斟酌，深吸一口气说不出抱歉的话，于是又小声呢喃，“就是想看清点怎么了…又不是什么帅哥还不给看了，你看你这鬓角，又冒白了，跟个小老头一样，也不去染染，多难看啊。”<br/> </p><p>“床上还嘴这么碎。”被说的人也不气，反而俯下身亲过他的嘴角又亲他的眼睛， “这么喜欢我啊，怕你老汉老得快都怕哭了。“<br/> </p><p>轻笑声传入身下人的耳朵，羞得人脸上泛红。<br/> </p><p>“谁tm哭了，我这是灯太亮了刺的！“孙九芳愤然撑起身子，伸手就想薅住对方的头发，被躲过去以后，才后知后觉地反应过来，”妈的谁是你儿子啊!“<br/> </p><p>话音刚落，又被以吻封缄。<br/> </p><p>碍事的眼镜在亲吻中被扔到床外，侧身相对而拥的爱侣，指尖划过彼此身体的轮廓。下腹本就微硬的器官相抵，衣物摩擦的轻微快感显然已经不能满足情动的二人。<br/> </p><p>年轻几岁的青年忍不住率先探到了下面试图解开自己下身的牛仔裤纽扣，却因为焦急反而手忙脚乱了起来，在一只手被压在对方身下的情况下，显得更加笨拙。年长者按住他的动作，只一扭便解开了他的束缚，撑开内里已经有些濡湿的布料，灵活地握住发硬胀大的器官撸动起来。<br/> </p><p>敏感的部位被皮肤上的薄茧刺激得他头脑发昏，脚尖都忍不住蜷缩起来，额头上落下细碎的吻，对方的性器还隔着裤子抵在他的大腿上，形状可观。他伸出手想探过去，却被突然一下稍重的揉捏激得溢出一声脆弱的呻吟。气得他狠狠地咬上对方的下巴，松口又怕太用力了，转而像小猫一样舔舐起来，舌尖上擦过微刺的胡茬，还有一点薄汗的淡咸味。<br/> </p><p>郭霄汉这人在情事里总是寡语，眼神里却溢满温柔，厚重的喘息和心跳声撩动着孙九芳的神经，让他越发沉沦。<br/> </p><p>他终于握上对方的性器，互相感受欲望的节奏总让他有一种奇异的安全感，对方每一根神经和脉络都在为了自己而鲜活鼓动着，身心都能因此刻的情爱变得贪婪又满足。<br/> </p><p>空间里细碎的声音都被情欲盖过，年长者熟练地用拇指蹂躏着他性器的顶端，使得喘息越发地急促，“轻…轻一……点……你要我死啊……“<br/> </p><p>汗水渗到眼里，他闭上眼，身下的刺激却更加明显，翻涌的情浪就要没顶，“啊…嗯——“他大口喘息，在晃眼的灯光中伴着破碎的喊声释放了出来。<br/> </p><p><br/> <br/>指尖的液体温热却粘腻，明明对方还没释放，只是自己率先缴了械，怎么还把手弄得这么脏，他愤愤地想把东西坏心眼地擦到对方身上，伸手摸过去却空空如也。<br/> </p><p>触到空荡的床铺，凉风从被褥的缝隙中窜进来，惊出一个冷颤。<br/> </p><p>他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，刺眼的不再是暖黄色的灯光，而是窗帘没有完全拉上而肆意洒进来的晨光。</p><p> <br/>混沌的脑子一点点苏醒，愤恨、羞耻、失落，像是有千万种情感突然涌进他的脑海里。</p><p> <br/>“我艹！！！！！！”</p><p> <br/>锤打与吼声被埋进被窝里变得闷闷的，却还是透过不怎么隔音的门传到了客厅。<br/> </p><p>门外的小宠物听见主人新来的声音，激动的跑过来趴在门上敲打，“呜汪！汪！汪！”期盼着主人快点起来，好出去外面玩耍。</p><p> <br/>可惜被窝里的主人根本无暇顾及它。</p><p> <br/>把手上的“脏东西”恨恨地擦到床单上，擦完又后悔地掀起被子，果然床单和被子都无一幸免地沾上了。<br/> </p><p>本就不爱穿睡衣裤，半褪的内裤卡在膝盖上，残留的深色印子无比显眼，两腿之间还半硬着的小家伙可怜兮兮地梗在那里。</p><p> <br/>又是一阵凉风吹过，才惊醒这个又陷入呆滞的青年。</p><p> <br/>他烦躁地蹂躏过自己本就已经像鸡窝一样的发型过后，终于叹了口气接受了现实，撑着下床把内裤踩到地上又捡起来，连着床单被子都扯过一把抱起，顾不得看不见地上而套反的拖鞋，艰难地出了房门便往厕所去。<br/> </p><p>一股脑地把东西塞进洗衣机，开关变红之后翁鸣的机械声里。孙九芳抱着头蹲下来，使劲地敲了两下面前的机器。<br/> </p><p>敲击的闷响被更大的吵杂吞没。</p><p> <br/>他红着眼睛想，做梦都能被那个老渣男撸爽，孙九芳，你真tm的没出息。<br/> <br/> </p><p><br/>其实对于健康成年男子，特别还是像孙九芳这样空窗已久的来说，偶尔有梦遗这样的生理现象可以说是再正常不过了。令人可恨的原因不过是梦遗的对象罢了。</p><p> <br/>头一天早上刚遇到分手已久前男友，明明是不欢而散，当晚却做起了和他有关的春梦，余情未了的心思也未免太明显，这对于一直跟全世界声称好马不吃回头草，脸皮薄还好面子的孙九芳来说无疑是狠狠地往他脸上扇巴掌。<br/> </p><p><br/> <br/>刚认识郭霄汉的时候，孙九芳在他眼里还是个未成年的小屁孩。<br/>郭霄汉更惨，孙九芳甚至回想不起来对这个人的第一印象，毕竟在他眼里，郭霄汉也不过就是个出社会没几年的打工仔罢了。<br/> </p><p>孙九芳从小在孩子堆里就算机灵，学习成绩还可以，家里也就管得不太严。到了十几岁的时候家里父母关系不太好，闹得僵了最后只能协议离婚，正碰上他叛逆期，背着家长和狐朋狗友们干过不少让人操心的事。</p><p><br/>母亲一个人带着他不容易，孙九芳也渐渐收了性子，后来母亲遇上了不错的对象，便换了工作把他带离了家乡，到北京扎根了。</p><p><br/>上了高中的孙九芳脾气是收敛了，但也比从前孤僻了些。原本想着高中毕业之后就早些出社会，早点工作赚钱也挺好。母亲不同意，孙九芳回想起之前让母亲失望的日子，总是有愧。便答应下来尽力考学，即使他自己并不抱太大的希望。</p><p><br/>直到少年人情窦初开，有了喜欢的人。</p><p><br/>年长八岁的同性之间产生感情，于社会大众的眼光看来是不妥，于他而言却是必然。也许就是因为他是个认死理的人，才会从他发现自己爱着对方的时候，就认定了这个人了。不管别人怎么看，他就要走到他身边。</p><p><br/>爱意使人盲目，却也催着人成长。故事虽是俗套，却也改变了他的人生。</p><p> </p><p><br/>临近高三的时候孙九芳有几次考试成绩不错，在家长会上还夸了几句。他本人是不太在意的，妈妈开心就好。因此即便在暑假里给他报了家附近补习班，他也乖乖去了。心想着反正也就上一个下午，上午还能睡懒觉，午后太阳大也晒，在课室里吹吹免费空调也不差。</p><p><br/>补习班不比在学校，虽然也都是准备高考的，学习氛围还是要轻松一些，老师们年纪也普遍不大，上课也爱偶尔跟学生们说笑几句。</p><p><br/>孙九芳就是在这时候才注意到郭霄汉的。</p><p><br/>无论课间课后，熟悉的同学间都爱传个纸条，说点小话。倒也不是故意偷听，只是孙九芳也不爱聊闲，一个人发呆的时候，偶尔就会不自觉把身边人说的话听进去。特别是他还老戴着耳机，别人也以为他听不到，心里都不那么防备。他这才知道，原来教英语的那个小郭老师还挺受学生青睐的。</p><p><br/>孙九芳的印象里他好像总带着一副黑框眼镜，看起来文质彬彬的，讲话却挺有意思，语速不快，却总爱在讲课的时候突然来几句玩笑或者吐槽，好好一节课能给他整成一场单口。但下课了回过头又会发现，该记的都还因为他的小玩笑记得挺牢。能让学习变得不那么枯燥，也就不奇怪大家都喜欢他了。</p><p><br/>然而平时孙九芳就不怎么跟同学打交道了，何况郭霄汉是老师，遇上了点个头问声好就是全部了。</p><p> </p><p><br/>谁能想到他陪老妈去逛街买个菜的功夫，还能把他这个补习老师给捡回家。在菜市场里他就应该假装没看见对方跟他在打招呼的。</p><p><br/>“哎，小郭老师你多吃点啊。”<br/>“谢谢阿姨！特别好吃！”<br/>——我妈做的能不好吃吗，孙九芳默默在心里嘀咕。</p><p><br/>“小郭老师一个人在北京生活不容易吧，大家都住同一个小区，你有空就多来我们家吃饭，别客气啊！”<br/>“阿姨那多不好意思啊！不用不用。”<br/>——我怎么觉得你还挺好意思的。</p><p><br/>一顿晚饭下来宾主尽欢，除了夹心饼干孙九芳。</p><p><br/>这是一顿不一般的晚饭，它不仅奠定了孙九芳家从此多了一个搭伙吃饭的，还因为孙妈妈死活不肯收下郭霄汉的饭菜钱，导致了孙九芳莫名其妙地多出来了两个小时（甚至更多）的饭后私人家教晚自习。假期过了还不到一半，孙九芳的暑假作业都要不够做了。</p><p><br/>“老汉啊——郭老师啊——你说你怎么就这么闲呢，为了一顿饭陪一个高中生做一晚上作业不无聊吗？”孙九芳不满地撑着头看向郭霄汉，撅起来的嘴都能挂瓶酱油了。<br/>“两个问题。首先，是两顿；其次，不无聊，你电脑还不错，网速也比我家快，打游戏还挺爽的，我在考虑干脆我把我家网停了得了，还省网费。”<br/>“郭！霄！汉！你脸皮可真厚！你就差住到我家了！”<br/>“客气客气。也不是不可以。”<br/>“去死吧你！”</p><p><br/>可怜无辜的大头学子敢怒不敢言。别人的暑假都在玩，就他摊上这么个祸害，学习的时间比他开学了还多。更可恨的是他在学习的时候这个祸害就当着他的面在玩游戏，还是他妈批准的，这人难道是他异父异母的亲生兄弟嘛？</p><p><br/>他倒也不是介意郭霄汉霸占他的电脑，反正他也没多爱玩游戏。一开始是挺不习惯每天一直和一个年长好几岁（孙九芳自以为）的老古董在一块待这么久的。两个人虽然每天都见，但课堂上除了回答问题压根就没有别的交流了，何况师生这种关系就挺让人放不开的。</p><p><br/>起初就是下了课一块往孙九芳家里走，郭霄汉主动找几个话头，孙九芳敷衍地“嗯“啊”“嗻”“是”那么回一句，活像个臭捧哏的。晚上吃过饭了，就一块进房间里，年纪小的做作业，年纪大的备备课，不时给发呆的高中生讲一下题。</p><p><br/>后来慢慢熟悉起来了，逐渐就演变成了——郭霄汉一边忍住督促小孩写作业一边打游戏。孙九芳一边被督促写作业，一边还得帮忙备课当预习。偶尔扣扣脚发发呆看看老宅男打游戏就当休息了。</p><p><br/>生人勿近的孙九芳放下防备之后，话也就多起来，开始调侃对方了。一会儿叔叔一会儿哥，孤身在外没女朋友吧单身狗。郭霄汉放得是更开了，一句句怼回去，小学鸡没发育就瞎操心，头是够大了也不见聪明。你来我往，活像一对损友。</p><p><br/>毫无意外口水仗基本都是以郭霄汉单方面胜利、孙九芳哑口无言终止，小朋友的顺毛都要气成锡纸烫了，也只能愤愤地想，不要跟早死在自己前面的人置气，要不是小哥我答应过再也不给亲娘惹事，我zhī博小钢炮早把你丫的薅死了。</p><p><br/>“芳芳、小郭出来吃水果！”<br/>“来了妈！”<br/>“来了阿姨！” </p><p><br/>哼，好芳不与汉斗，先吃水果再说。</p><p> </p><p><br/>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>